Droid Belial
by Hazar Galcyon
Summary: On a planet that is known throughought the galaxy as a dump for droids that have long since passed their functionality, a droid dating from an era long before the Old Republic reactivates on its own. It now must find its place in a Galaxy in turmoil.
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer:**

**Any named Characters/Droids/Alien species, etc. are copyrighted to Lucasfilm Ltd.**

**(Don't sue me, Mr. Lucas!)**

**Droid Processing Text based from HK-47's POV on "Identities of a Lost Soul" by Ether-Fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

_Activate: Unit B-LAL_

_"Belial"_

_Running self-Diagnostic tests………………………………………………………………_

…………_Tests complete. Unit B-LAL "Belial" operating at ≈ 99.9 efficiency._

…………_Minor damages to outer casing- impacts to outer casing. Source of ≈ .1 inefficiency._

_-_

_Commence activation of required systems._

_Activating Photoreceptors… Photoreceptors online._

_Activating Vocabulator… Vocabulator online._

_Activating Auditory Sensors… Auditory Sensors online._

_

* * *

__Activating Personality Matrix and Computer Systems… Personality Matrix and Computer Systems online._

_-_

_Commence operation of unit B-LAL "Belial_"

The first thing Belial noticed was that darkness surrounded him. He tried moving his limbs, but found that they seemed to be restrained. He struggled a bit, found that he could move them with a large amount of force, and heard the sound of metal scraping metal. Was he in rubble? Or…?

_Location: Unknown. Unable to see sky for constellation tracking._

_Time elapsed since last activation: Unknown. Date is unknown._

_Date: Unknown. Unit B-LAL "Belial" has been off-line past recommended limits._

_Master Objective(s): Explore local environment. Contact sentients. Gather Information on date and location._

_Current Objective: Reclaim Mobility- Unit B-LAL "Belial" is presumed to be under rubble._

With a certain amount of difficulty, Belial managed to start to slowly move himself to which way he though was up. He had guessed right- it seemed that it was easier for him to move the further he progressed.

After about an hour of clawing, he managed to break the surface of the "rubble." Up above him were stars, a lot of them.

"I must not be close to any densely populated areas…" he muttered to himself in a calm voice.

_Objective achieved!_

_Commencing operation on Master Objective: Explore local environment. Contact sentients. Gather Information on date and location._

_-_

_Location: Unknown. No known Constellations are recognized. _

_Probability of Star Death and Star Drift causing Constellation reorganization: ≈ 99.9_

_Time Estimate since last Activation: Several Millennia. Too few stars are recognized for more accurate values._

_Date: Irrelevant. Makers of unit B-LAL "Belial" presumed deceased._

_Master Objective(s) Altered: Explore local environment. Contact sentients. Gather Information on location._

Belial turned his gaze around him. He immediately recognized that he was surrounded by the remains of droids. A lot of them. Looking left, right, and then behind him, he couldn't see any features that weren't the remains of a droid. It appeared that whatever planet he was on, it was used as a junkyard of broken-down droids.

If this was true, then there had to be a dumping area. And that meant that this planet would be visited by anybody looking for scrap or the people who have been dumping these droids.

And with that, Belial chose a compass point and started to walk.

* * *

He continued walking for several rotations of the planet he was on, navigating through mountains of dismantled, outdated, or otherwise incapacitated droids. As he was approaching a smallish hill of parts to what he would later recognize as CLL-8 Binary Load Lifters, his Auditory Sensors picked up something

_"Quick! Hurry up and get those droids on-board!"_

_Non-natural sound- presumed to be made by sentient beings. Likelihood of being made by sentient creatures: 55_

_Language: Unknown._

_Current Objective: Follow vocalizations. Translation systems will monitor vocalization patterns and attempt to make usable translation of language._

_Activate Stalk mode…Stalk mode engaged._

Belial pressed himself against the hill of CLL parts and moved closer to the presumed voices, stepping silently and keeping as low of a profile as he could.

_"I know, I know. 'Time is money.' Don't rush me, some of these are delicate."_

_"It's not JUST that, this place gives me the creeps…"_

_"I know what you're saying; I don't like to be here any longer than you do."_

Belial got as close as he dared, and kept silent as the two… unknowns… continued their vocalizations, allowing his translator systems to work out just what in the world is being said.

_I'll take a look around that pile of Binary Lifter scrap; see if anything valuable might be there…"_

_"Don't be long, I hate being alone here."_

Movement. Whatever those unknowns were, one of them seemed to be heading this way. Belial froze as it came into view.

_Species: Unknown._

_Bipedal._

_Wears woven outer layer made from synthetic material._

_Mammalian._

_-_

_Species Class: Sentient._

_Contact of Sentients complete._

_New Master Objective(s): Learn Sentient Language. Gather information on Location._

The sentient turned its head to look at Belial.

_"Huh? What are you doing there? You look more like some kind of Protocol droid rather than a Binary Lifter."_

_"You find something?"_

_"Yeah. I think it's a Protocol droid. Looks like it's still in working order."_

_"I'll be there."_

Soon, the other sentientwas by the first one's side. Belial kept still, hoping that they'd lose interest in him. The second one got closer to Belial, looking him over.

_"Wow. Never seen a droid like that."_

_"What do you think it is?"_

_"I'd say Protocol… it's too decorated to be any kind of assassin or war droid. Defiantly not for heavy lifting… I mean, who paints an industrial droid white with blue and gold trim?"_

_"None that I know of."_

_"Yeah… should we take it back with us?"_

_"Not sure… I mean, I don't want to make any enemies at Nar Shaddaa…Especially anyone who would buy this guy."_

_"Don't tell me you've already got a price for him… we don't even know if he works!"_

_"Good point. Let's take him back to the ship anyway, give him a diagnostics and see if we can't figure out why he was dumped here in the first place. If anything, we can gut him and sell the husk."_

The second sentient made an attempt to grab at Belial. Was he in danger? Quickly, he moved over out of the second sentient's reach.

_"Did you see that? He moved! That droid is in working order!"_

_"Yeah. Seems a bit fast for a Protocol Droid, but it might be a good idea to stun him. Good thing I always carry an Ion Blaster while on these scrounging runs."_

The first sentient pulled out something that was very familiar to Belial.

_Warning! Blaster detected! Activating Assassination Program…_

_Assassination Program Activated!_

_Priority 1: Self Defense of unit B-LAL "Belial"._

_Recommended course of action: Removal of both sentients._

Belial balled up his fists, and extended a pair of vibroblades from his wrists, each one about half the size of his arms, and raised them to attack the two sentients in front of him.

_"Quick! Shoot it! SHOOT IT!"_

Blaster fire sounded for a split second before a pair of gurgles could be heard…


	2. The Datapad

**Disclaimer:**

**M-3PO Droid Series is copyrighted to Lucasfilm Ltd.**

**HK-47, HK-50 is copyrighted to Bioware/Lucasarts**

**(Don't sue me, Mr. Lucas!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Datapad**

_Post-Combat assessment:_

………_Start: Hostile action encountered: Detection of a Blaster directed at unit B-LAL ………"Belial". Combat initiated._

………_+0.001 sec: Assassination Program activated._

………_+0.1 sec: Wrist-mounted Vibroblades readied._

………_+0.7 sec: Blaster discharged._

………_+1.2 Sec: Second Hostile killed._

………_+2.0 Sec: First Hostile killed._

………_End: Targeted Hostiles killed. No other hostiles detected. Combat halted._

_Elapsed time: 2.0 Seconds._

Belial stared at the two sentients. He snapped his vibroblades back into his wrists and took a closer look at the two corpses. The second sentient held some kind of device in one of its hands. Belial scanned it.

_Object analysis: Handheld Data Storage Device._

_-_

_Master Objective(s) altered: Use Handheld Data Storage Device to check Binary system match._

Belial picked the Datapad up, and looked around for a place to insert a connection.

_Connection port found. Hardwire is compatible with unit B-LAL "Belial"._

Belial proceeded to use the connection port and sought out if he could read the data on the Datapad.

_Scanning… Scan complete. _

_-Binary Coding is in Handheld Data Storage Device._

_Testing Binary compatibility… Testing complete._

_-Binary code cannot be read. Unknown Binary code._

_Randomizing binary system test for unknown Binary code…_

_

* * *

-Randomization complete. 2,840,852 failed matches. 1 successful match._

_Reorganizing Unit B-LAL "Belial" Binary code for compatibility according to 2,840,853rd match. Shutting down Unit B-LAL "Belial" for system reorganization._

_

* * *

Reorganization complete. Unit B-LAL "Belial" now compatible with existing binary programs. Resetting Unit B-LAL "Belial"_

_-_

_Unit B-LAL Reboot._

_-_

_Activate: Unit B-LAL_

"_Belial"_

_Running Self-Diagnostic Tests……………………………………………………………………_

* * *

Belial began to look around again. He was still in the same place, which was good.

_Time Elapsed for Reorganization of Binary system: 2 planetary rotations._

He looked down at the Datapad.

_Language on Handheld Data Storage Device: Galactic Basic._

_Unit B-LAL "Belial" Does not have any current galactic languages stored in memory._

_Interfacing with Handheld Data Storage Device for Galactic Basic translation… Complete._

_-_

_Unit B-LAL "Belial" now understands one of over six million current languages in the Galaxy._

Belial now turned the Datapad back to its screen, and turned it so it was right side up. On the Datapad were several menu commands.

**Enter New Droid Part**

**Enter New Droid**

**View Droid Part List**

**View Droid list**

**Look up Droid model number onGalactic Droid Database**

Belial pressed on the last menu command. The menu commands disappeared as a new command popped up.

**Please say the model number of the droid you wish to find.**

**Examples: 3PO, CLL-8, TT-8L**

Belial shrugged, and gave his Model number, curious to see if he was in there.

**Droid Model B-LAL not found. B-LAL is not produced by any corporations. B-LAL is not a past or current Droid model.**

**Do you wish to look for another Droid model? Y/N**

Belial returned back to the first menu, and looked it over. Apparently, the two sentients he had killed were scavengers. He decided to see any usable droids they had found.

**Droid Models needing minimal repair:**

**-M-3PO Series, Cybot Galactica.**

**Personal Notes: Near mint condition. Some military grunt must have gotten annoyed with him. Only reason it would be dumped here. Friggin' things act like a normal 3PO. Don't know if we CAN sell him! **

**Press here for repair details on M-3PO series**

**-HK Series, unknown Model, Systech Corporation.**

**Personal Notes: Cash Ronto! A lot of people on Nar Shaddaa will want him. I can't tell if he's the 47 model or a 50 model without opening him up or activating him. Bill told me not to start any of these guys up until we were ready to leave, so I guess it's a mystery for now. **

**Press here for repair details on HK series**

**-LE Series, Cybot Galactica**

**Personal Notes: Needs a new Diagnostic Display Screen, Broadband Antenna/Receiver and a photoreceptor. Otherwise he's in good condition. **

**Press here for repair details on LE series**

**Droid Models needing Major Repair:**

**-IG Series, Holowin Mechanicals.**

**Personal Notes: Even if we can repair this guy, I don't want to be the one to re-activate him without a good Ion blaster aimed at his head. Especially if he's one of the four IG-88's. His lower half is missing; I doubt we can find it here. **

**Press here for repair details on IG series**

**-R6 series, Industrial Automaton**

**Personal Notes: We shouldn't sell this one. An Astromech droid like an R6 is exactly what our ship needs. I've already cross-referenced our parts list to see if we can repair the little guy. Heh, I've already put it and the parts it needs for a total repair aside. Now maybe Bill will spring for some of those starfighter-grade blasters for our ship so we're not sitting Mynoks if we need to make another quick-escape from the Droid Graveyard. **

**Press here for repair details on R6 series**

Belial exited back to the main menu, and lowered the Datapad. He then replayed their vocalizations through his head, and with his new understanding of Galactic Basic, quickly deduced that they might have their ship just lying around the corner.

Walking over the two bodies, he indeed did find the ship, parked in an area that held a somewhat hidden view from almost all possible viewpoints. It looked exactly what the Datapad had said; it appeared to be mostly hyperdrive with what looked to be a moderate amount of space. He assumed that most of it would be cargo or an area for engine maintenance. Quickly, he ducked inside into the ship and began an inspection.

The crew quarters were tight- enough for only two sentients of average height and girth. A narrow passage from the cockpit (which was located at the front of the ship) leads to a slightly larger area dominated by a large table with all kinds of mechanical devices attached. The Examination room and examination/repair table, perhaps?

In the corner was a small waist-high cylindrical thing with a pair of legs, one running down each side. Nearby was a pile of parts, consisting of, but not limited to, a manipulator arm, some kind of tread, something with wires all over its surface and what closely resembled a kind of wielder. Remembering the last entry of the Datapad, Belial searched for the R6 model. Thankfully, the Datapad came up with information on the specifics of an R6, as well as a diagram of an R6.

The thing in the corner was indeed the R6 the sentients had found.

Past the table, the passage continued towards the rear. At the end of the passage were three doors. The one in front of Belial read "Engine Maintenance Accessway". To his left "Storage A" which was crossed out, and "Droid Parts Storage Area" was written underneath. To his right, the "Storage B" label was crossed out, and "Droid Husk/ Droid Body Storage Area" was written.

Belial made his choice, and walked into a compartment that held three humanoid droids… and the upper half of a fourth, all of which were securely strapped to the far wall.

_New Master Objective(s): Repair HK, M-3PO, and LE droids. Once fixed, find out if they know what the "Droid Graveyard" is._

Looking at the three humanoid droids before him, Belial grabbed the one closest to him, removed its restraints, and headed back to the repair table.

It would take him a week to actually fix the first one.


End file.
